Love Story: The Full Tale
by Wicked Winter
Summary: Mommy Left, I live in La Push Now. And now on my 10th Birthday everything changed all because I met him. Bella/Sam. Summary sucks. Better inside Based off my one-shot.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line and maybe some characters that I might randomly throw in here or there.**

**WW: Hey guys. Well some of you asked for a more detailed version of **_**Love Story **_**so here it is.**

**Summary: Based off of my one-shot song-fic. This is a Chapter story, how many I have no clue. Bella/Sam pairing**

**WW: I can guarantee that the prologue is going to be short but hopefully the chapters will be long.**

**LOVE STORY**

_**Prologue**_

_**B.P.O.V.**_

"What's wrong Daddy?" I asked approaching his shaking form.

"Oh Bella," he cried sweeping me into a hug.

At nine years of age I knew something was terribly wrong. Nothing ever made my daddy cry like this.

"What happened? Where's Mommy?" My voice quavered slightly.

If something happened to mommy I don't know what I'll do.

"Mommy is going to leave."

I looked up at him, my eyes growing wider by the second. "You mean like Jessica's parents?"

My friend Jessica's mommy and daddy didn't live together anymore. She was always switching back and forth between their houses. I didn't want to have to do that.

Daddy took a deep breath. "Yes, just like Jessica's parents."

The front door flew open eliciting a scream from me. It was only daddy's friend Billy and my best friend Jake. I took Jake up to my room because I knew Daddy would want to talk to his friend alone.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked as soon as I shut the door.

"My mommy's leaving!" I cried out, tears pouring down my face.

He hugged me as tightly as his seven year old body could muster. "Don't worry Bella. Everything will be ok. I promise."

We fell asleep on my bed after talking about things for two hours. When I woke up Jake was still here, only on the floor now. He must have fallen off the bed last night, or I kicked him off.

"Jakey…" I called softly. "Wakey, wakey Jakey."

He grumbled something in his sleep. I giggled and counted to five before I rolled off the bed onto him. He made some sort of noise between a yelp and a grunt of pain. After a small play fight we went downstairs expecting to see our dads drinking coffee or something. My mom was here instead.

"Mommy?" I called softly, creeping into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Bella, Jake." She smiled sadly.

"Is it true Mommy?" I asked.

Jake put his arm around me.

"I'm sorry Bella," She replied nodding her head yes. "But you must know that it will never be your fault."

"Where is daddy?"

"He went with Jake's dad. I said I would drive you two over there later."

Jake and I sat down to eat the pancakes that she had made. Breakfast was mostly silent except for the scraping of forks against plates and Jake asking for more. After we were done Jake went to wash up and Mommy pulled me aside.

"Bella, honey, when I leave I want you to go with me but I don't want to make you."

I stared at her for a minute not really comprehending what she meant. "I can't just visit you like Jessica does every weekend?"

"Honey, I'm going to Phoenix. That's in Arizona and too far away for weekend visits."

"Arizona?!?!?!?" I completely flipped by now. "How can you move so far away!?!?!?!?"

"Calm down Bells," Jake said sprinting to us from the bathroom.

I bit my lip looking from Jake to my Mommy. I wasn't sure what to do. Something in my gut was telling me to stay here though.

"I… I want to stay with Daddy and Jake."

My mommy looked sad but also seemed understanding. "Ok, honey. I understand. You'll visit during the summer though right?"

I nodded my head. Mommy left two days after that. Her things were on a plane to her new house. I was staying with Jake for two weeks until Daddy cleaned up the house a little bit.

"Night Jakey," I said softly before falling asleep.

A snore was my only response. When I woke up I was in my own bed at home. Daddy must have come to get me last night. It was super quiet with out Mommy here.

"Daddy?" I called out timidly, almost afraid to interrupt the silence.

"I'm in here Bells." He sounded tired.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"I want to move out of this house. Can you help me find a new one?"

My eyes grew wide. "You want to move away from Jakey?"

"No, I wouldn't want to take you away from him ever," he reassured me "I just don't want to stay here, there are too many memories."

"I saw a house for sale by Jake's house. Do you think we could move to La Push?"

"That sounds perfect sweetie."

Daddy and I were moved in by the end of the second month after the divorce was finalized by Mommy's lawyer. It was kinda of lonely here but my 10th birthday was coming up soon, little did I know that I would meet someone who would change my life.

**WW: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this. It didn't go exactly as plan (even though I didn't really plan it). Sorry it's short but the first chapter will be longer I hope. The chapters will go by her birthdays from 10 all the way to 19. So it'll be something like 9 to 10 chapters**


	2. Age 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line and maybe some characters that I might randomly throw in here or there. Stephanie Meyers owns all Characters and references to the Twilight Saga.**

**WW: Well, I was gonna do the whole beta thing. I'm not sure if I am….. It might just be better if I don't since I don't have a whole lot of time to work on this anyway**

**Summary: Based off of my one-shot song-fic. This is a Chapter story, how many I have no clue. Bella/Sam pairing**

**WW: I hope that this is longer than the prologue.**

**LOVE STORY**

_**Chapter 1: Age Ten**_

_**B.P.O.V.**_

"Good morning Daddy!" I ran down the hallway of our new house to the kitchen.

"Morning Sweetheart and happy birthday." Daddy kissed my forehead.

I feigned disgust and he pouted. We both laughed.

"Hey Daddy?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm still having that sleepover at Jake's tonight right?"

"Yes, why?" He asked.

"Just wonderin," I replied.

I concentrated on breakfast which happened to consist of cake and a glass of milk. The cake was from a small birthday celebration me and Daddy had last night. Hmmm, that's not too nutritious. Regardless of the nutritional value I scarfed it down and announced that I was going to the park and that I would be home in an hour.

"You be careful Bella. There are mean people out there," he cautioned me.

"Yes Daddy." I kissed his cheek and slipped outside.

I hummed something random on my walk. The park wasn't that far away from my house. Maybe a five minute walk at most. No one else was there when I arrived but it sure did feel like someone was watching me. I did a quick scan and saw nothing. I told myself that I was just being silly. I sat on a swing and began rocking back and forth thinking about things. My eyes were closed but I heard a noise and they flew open wide. I laughed to myself when I saw that it was just a baby squirrel. I let my eyes slide closed again as my thoughts drifted back to happier times when Mommy and Daddy got along and we were all together. It was kind of depressing now that she wasn't here to celebrate my birthday. I sighed and stood up deciding it was time to head back home. I cringed a little when I called it home. It didn't have the same feel of my old home. I missed Mommy; tears began to run down my face. I wiped them off and began walking home. I wouldn't show Daddy that I was sad. I needed to be stronger for him. I opened the front door softly when I got home and called for him. He didn't answer so I walked into the kitchen to find him, well, I found him dancing as he was trying to cook. I tried to suppress my giggle but I failed. He froze and turned around.

"Bella, um, when did you get home?" He looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I just got home but I have to meet Jake at the beach." I walked out of the kitchen then burst into laughter.

After calming down I headed down the hallway into my room and began packing a beach bag. I began searching through my drawers for my one-piece. I gave up after about ten minutes of searching.

"DADDY!!!!" I yelled. "HAVE YOU SEEN MY BATHING SUIT?"

"Check the laundry!" He yelled back.

I groaned but began my decent into the basement which was located next to my bedroom door. After digging for a little bit I successfully found it in the dryer. I slid it on and put a pair of shorts on over the bottom half. I rushed back up stairs and grabbed my bag and kissed Daddy on cheek and ran out the door. It would take me around ten minutes to get to the beach. Today turned out to be a rather surprising sunny day. It was cloudy when I was at the park but now all that shone was blue skies and the warm sun. I practically skipped all the way there but I didn't want to look like an idiot.

"BELLA!!!!!!" A seven year old Jake came running towards me.

I panicked a minute before dropping my bag and back flipping out of the way. See my parents made me take gymnastics when I was younger and it helped improve my balance immensely. At this point I was grateful they made me take it, actually it was either gymnastics or ballet and I didn't want to look like a fool twirling out on the dance floor and falling all over the place. Anyway back to Jake. He ended up landing face first into the sand. Laughing took my attention from him to a group of boys about ten feet away. The tallest boy irked me especially, when I saw him a tugging at my heart happened. I marched over to them and gave them my best glare.

"Only _I'm_ allowed to laugh at Jakey, do you understand me?" I tried to hold the glare in place but I was giggling.

"Oh really?" The tallest asked me.

"Hey, you listen to me mister, I'm the best friend and today is _my _birthday and I say you can't laugh at him!" My temper flared up as I eyed him critically. "How old are you anyway?"

"I'm fourteen!" He said smartly.

"Why are you hanging around a seven year old?" I began feeling protective of Jake.

"Relax Bells," Jake said walking over to us, "I talked to him cause he looked lonely."

"Well, alright fine, but no more being a jerk." I had declared my distaste for him with my tone.

He smirked at me so I punched him. That just made him smile even harder. I got fed up with it and headed of into the water. After we all swam and played games together we headed back to Jake's house where his daddy and my daddy were grilling hamburgers and hotdogs for us.

"So, this might be weird but, who exactly are you guys?" I asked when we were all settled down and eating.

"Well, I'm Sam, that's Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry," The boy that irked me did the introductions.

"Shut up, "I muttered.

I noticed my daddy giving Sam a dark look while he was talking to Billy. Pretty soon Daddy and Billy left us alone, all the while making sure we knew that Sam was in charge and that they'd be next door at my house if they needed anything. Pretty soon everyone but me and Sam became exhausted and crashed in Jake's room. My tummy growled so I headed downstairs to grab a slice of cake and some juice. When I reached the kitchen I saw the clock say it was three o'clock in the morning. I shook my head and grabbed the wanted items. I turned around and saw Sam's face in the dim light. Oddly enough it didn't surprise me.

"What do you want with me?" I finally asked him. "I've seen you looking at me all night, why?"

He took a deep breath. "I'm not allowed to be around you."

"Huh?" Boy did I sound smart.

"There something I've always wanted to tell you."

"Well, what is it?" I was impatient. "If you didn't notice I'd like to enjoy my snack sometime within the next hour."

"I've been watching you for a while. I've seen you in the woods and at the park and the beach." He ducked his head down low.

"Um, that's not creepy," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I didn't spy on you!" He spat out defensively.

"Yeah, right, just stay away from me Sam," I said.

"You don't know what I know."

"Excuse me?"

"I know all sorts of things and one day, I'm going to marry you." He looked me straight in the eye as he said it.

I dropped my plate and my juice in total shock. The noise roused one of the boys from sleep but I rushed away from Sam and out the backdoor before who ever it was reached us. I heard two people call my name but I kept running. I heard their footsteps behind me but I eventually lost them in the woods. I looked around not recognizing this place at all. I sighed knowing that I had successfully gotten myself lost in a place that I didn't know at all. I sat down on the cold ground and pulled my knees up against my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I wasn't sure of what to do now.

"This sucks and its all Sam's fault," I muttered darkly.

I heard a twig snap and I started to freak out. It was too dark to see much so I didn't know what or who it was. I nearly jumped twelve feet in the air when I felt something wet drag across my hand. My eyes adjusted to the dark around me and I saw the outline of something that was wiggling about like crazy. It let off a little yip.

"Where did you come from?" I asked in a small voice recognizing it as a dog.

It yipped a response to me and I picked it up. It was soft and fuzzy like a puppy.

"ISABELLA!" I heard them calling for me.

I made no attempt to reply or get up; I just hugged the puppy close to me. A light rain began falling. I kept hearing my name being yelled, mostly by Sam and Jake's voices. I began to drift off still hugging the puppy. It began to whine and shiver so I tucked it into my shirt trying to keep it as dry as possible as the rain increased. I was nearly out of it when a light shined in my eyes

"Bells?" It was Jake. "Are you okay? Come on lets get you out of the rain. Sam! I Found her!"

"No, I don't want to be around him," I whispered shivering.

"Bells, we need to get you in the warmth as soon as possible and Sam's the only one close enough to us to lift you."

"N…no," I said. "I...I can get myself u…up"

It was so cold by now. I tried to get up but I just couldn't will myself to move. The puppy was unconscious.

"Jake, take the puppy and make it wake up, please?"

"Of course Bella."

He took it from me and began to rub it and keep it close to his body and Sam picked me up. He cradled me close him as I shivered nonstop. I fell asleep before we made it to Jake's.

"Bella, wake up. You need to get into some dry clothes."

I cracked my eyes open and saw Jake. "Jake I'm so cold…." I knew I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

"Bella, I'm going to remove your clothes for you, ok?" Sam asked.

I began to fall asleep again.

"Bells, time to wake up. Your dad is here to take you home."

Jake's voice penetrated my dreams. A wet appendage also roused me awake. It was the puppy. I tried to move out of range but it got all excited when it saw me shift around. It began to yip at me.

"Bella, come on. It's time to go." Sam's voice caused my eyes to fly open.

"Get away from me!"

He backed off holding his hands up. "I'm not going to hurt you ever Bella."

I got up and ignored him as I got my stuff together. Dad had discovered the puppy by the time I made it out into the living room of Jake's house. He told me it was a girl.

"Can we keep her?" I pouted at him.

"I don't know sweetie. A dog?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Come Daddy, she'll be good and she'll keep me company when you aren't home." I begged.

"Well, all right but you need to keep care of her and do chores around the house to earn money for her things."

I practically tackled him. "Oh thank you!"

Nothing too special happened over the rest of the year. School was ok, although being lighter skinned than everyone else since I wasn't really Quileute made it kind of awkward. I took Jake trick-or-treating around the rez for Halloween. We didn't do anything for Thanksgiving but I was ok with that. Christmas was a small affair. Mom sent me gifts through the mail. Apparently she found someone who made her happy. Dad cried when he found out. He tried fooling me into thinking that he was happy for her but I saw right through him. Arriana, the dog, grew kinda big. I still don't really know what kind of dog she is, probably a mix of something. She was always good company when dad was gone. Oh yeah, Dad got a job with the police department. They said they might promote him to chief too! That's pretty exciting.

**WW: Well, there was the first chapter. Liked it? Hated it? Only constructive critiscm and reviews saying things like "Loved it" and stuff like that will be read. Flames will be used to keep me warm this holiday season.**


	3. Age 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line and maybe some characters that I might randomly throw in here or there. Stephanie Meyers owns all Characters and references to the Twilight Saga.**

**WW: Woohoo! Second Chapter, Amazing. = )**

**Summary: Based off of my one-shot song-fic. This is a Chapter story, how many I have no clue. Bella/Sam pairing**

**WW: I hope you enjoy darling = )**

**LOVE STORY**

_**Chapter 2: Age Eleven**_

_**B.P.O.V.**_

Tomorrow happens to be my 11th birthday. I'm pretty excited for this one. I've made so many friends here on the rez this past year. We're having a big party on the beach and since its supposed to be a nice night Daddy says we can camp out there. Only problem is, Sam Uley will be there. He still irritates the heck out of me. I don't know why Jake is friends with that stupid idiot. He pretty much ruins everything we do by being so serious or saying "don't do that" and it drives me crazy. I looked over to the clock. It was 8:36 pm and I looked at Arriana.

"Ready for bed girl?"

She woofed at me twice. I laughed and patted my leg as I made my way to our room. She followed obediently. We had gone to the vet's today; he said she was about 17 1/2 months old now and weighed 35lbs. She was growing up nicely. I'm glad she found me in the woods that morning. I slid into some pjs and slipped under the covers. I was excited for tomorrow.

"Happy Birthday Bella!!!!!!"

I woke up with a start after someone shouted that at me.

"OH MY GOD!" My hand flew to my chest and Arriana tackled whoever it was.

It turned out to be Jake and a few of my newer friends, Leah and Seth. Leah was a couple years older than me and Seth just turned ten a few weeks ago. They were laughing at Jake who was getting partially mauled by Arriana.

"Arriana, down girl," I commanded. "Jesus Jake. Think you coulda killed me maybe?"

"How would I have done that?" He asked after getting up off the floor.

"I could have had a heart attack." I pulled the covers off of me. "I mean god. Think of how sucky my birthday would have been if I died on it."

Leah pounced on me and hugged me. "Happy birthday Bells," she whispered.

"Thanks Leah," I hugged her back.

Seth just smiled at me and I knew that he would end up tackling me once I tried to get up. I braced myself for impact as I went to stand. I fell back onto my bed with an "oomph" and laid there while Seth hugged me. He got off and I stood up straightening out my clothes.

"So, how did you guys get up here anyway?" I eyed them suspiciously.

I knew Leah had learned how to pick locks last year.

"Relax Bella. Your dad let us in," She said defending herself.

I nodded then shooed them out so I could get changed and get ready for tonight. I tossed my new bikini on under my street clothes and met them down in the kitchen.

"Morning Daddy," I greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning and happy birthday Honey"

He piled some food up on a few plates and set them down in front on me and my friends who dug in. I had taught Daddy how to cook some of the things that Mommy taught me how to cook. They were simple dishes like scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and other small meals.

"So, is everything set up for tonight?" I asked through a mouthful of eggs.

"Isabella," he began scolding me, "do not talk with your mouth full."

I swallowed. "Sorry Daddy."

"Come one Bells. Hurry up and finish." Jake whined.

I practically stuffed the last of my food in my mouth and waved bye to Daddy. We went over to Seth and Leah's house to play video games for a while. Leah was the only girl I know that liked video games as much as I did.

"So who all is coming tonight Bells?" Leah asked not taking her eyes off the screen.

"I think Jared is bringing Kim and Quil, Embry, Natasha, Paul, You, Seth, Jake, and a couple others."

"You forgot to mention Sam," Jake pointed out.

"I don't want him there," I hissed.

"Whoa, man Bella, calm down please."

"Sorry Seth, it's just. Well, you guys know I don't like him." I smiled sheepishly.

"That's ok sweetie," Leah said. "But you know. I think he really does like you."

My mind flashed back to last year's party. "Well if he pulls anything like last year I'm kicking him where it hurts."

"Like last year? What are you talking about?" Jake asked me.

"Never mind."

It was around three in the afternoon so we split up and returned to our houses to get our things for the beach and tonight. I packed my pajamas and a towel and a few other things that would make tonight interesting. I met up with everyone at five thirty. Mine and Jake's dads had the bonfire going already and Leah and Seth's dad was grilling food. I found Jake with Paul and Sam sitting on some drift wood in front of the fire. I glared at the back of Sam's head and was going to sit with someone else when Jake turned around and spotted me.

"Bella!" He called.

I sighed and made my way over to them. "Hey Jakey," I greeted him using his old nickname.

"You haven't called me that in about a year now Bells." He grinned up at me.

He was pretty mature now for an eight year old. He would be nine soon though, his birthday was only like three weeks after mine.

We spent the evening roasting marshmallows and listening to the old Quileute legends about how they were supposedly descended from wolves. After the adults left and we were on our own the real fun began. I pulled out the stereo player and popped on some music and stripped down to my bikini as did a few of the other girls. Some of the boys stripped down to their bathing suits too. My eyes drifted around looking at everyone as we danced. I caught sight of Sam and my gaze lingered. He was pretty built. I quickly shook those thoughts from my head and started dancing with Leah and Jake. I slowly made my way over to Jared and Kim.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

"Hey Bells." Jared greeted.

"Happy birthday girl." Kim said.

"So, how are you two doing?"

"Great," Jared said grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I'll see you guys later for the fun part of this party."

I left them and made my way to Paul, Embry and Natasha.

"Hey guys," I greeted while easily falling into a rhythm with Paul.

He grabbed onto my hips as we danced, Paul and I had a little thing going on. It wasn't serious and both of us knew it.

"Hey Bells, this is a great party." Natasha said while dancing with Embry.

I laughed and danced with Paul for a little while longer. After a while I felt like someone was watching me. Someone changed the CD to another one I had brought along. It was completely filled with rock music. I turned around after kissing Paul on the cheek and walked away. I drifted away from the party and the fire for a little bit and sat on the sand. I closed my eyes and just thought about everything going on. I heard someone join me but I didn't open my eyes.

"What do you want Sam?" I asked knowing who it was already.

"I just figured I'd keep you some company." He sighed.

"I don't want any."

"It's dangerous to be out alone."

"I'm not alone if you haven't noticed. There are a bunch of my friends and you like twenty feet away from me."

"Look Bella, why can't you just accept that you and I will get married?"

I grew angrier by the second. "Look here _Samuel_ I don't know where you got that crazy notion but that's not going to happen!"

He shrunk back at the venom in my voice. "I was told by someone ok?"

I huffed and got up. "Stay away from me you psycho stalker."

I made my way back to the party leaving him there. Leah looked at me but I shook my head not wanting to explain. Paul, Jacob and Embry surrounded me telling me it was time for presents. Everyone who had stayed gathered around us as I began opening the beautifully wrapped boxes. The first one was from Jared and Kim.

"Aw, thanks guys." It was a new Aspen style sweater with the exaggerated neck line and sleeves. I'm pretty sure Kim bought it.

That thought made me laugh. Jake had gotten me some oil paints; no doubt his sisters had helped him. Rachel and Rebecca knew I would paint a lot since Mommy was gone. Natasha and Embry had gotten me a leather necklace with a little pewter wolf on it. I immediately put it on.

"I love it you guys." I hugged them both.

As I neared the end of the small pile I was surprised to find a small box from Sam. I opened it up carefully and discovered what looked like a hand made ring. It wasn't flashy or anything, just metal twisted together making a spiral. It really surprised me and I looked over to him.

"Did…did you make this yourself?" I ask quietly.

He nodded. I slipped it on my right ring finger. It was a perfect fit. The girls gushed over it and Leah gave me this look. I can't describe the look but it was like she knew something would happen between me and him in the future. I picked up the last gift which was from Paul. It was a new bikini. He knew I had wanted it since we went to the mall last week. It was baby blue with clear sequins covering the top and darker blue lines covered the bottom slanting diagonally. I gave him a kiss which caused Sam's face to shift into a sour expression. According to Leah's cell phone around two in the morning is when I decided to go to sleep. Paul joined me and slipped his sleeping bag next to mine. I woke up to the sounds of what I thought was a fight. I looked over to my left to find Paul and Sam fighting. I scrambled up and got caught in my sleeping bag.

"Stop it!" I yelled after managing to get up. "Sam, stop it!"

Sam looked at me pausing in mid swing. "Why should I?"

How dare he even ask that.

"Stop because if you hurt Paul I'll never forgive you for anything." My tone held the venom from the night before. "I'll take everything and trash it and if you even come near me I'll tell my father that you tried to rape me."

He looked surprised that I would stoop that low. In his moment of hesitation I ran to Paul.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded to me and smiled.

"Why did you even attack him?" I hissed at Sam.

"He was groping you in your sleep," he mumbled.

"UGH! Go to…go to hell Sam Uley!" I shouted.

Everyone around us gasped to my swearing. That was the first time I had ever done it and thanks to him it wouldn't be my last. Sam looked heartbroken but I didn't care."

"Thanks for ruining a second birthday for me!"

He walked off away from the remains of the party goers as we began cleaning things up.

"Bella, don't you think that was a little harsh?" Natasha asked coming up to me.

"No, he won't leave me alone and he hurt Paul."

"But Bella, you know he was only trying to defend your honor." Leah butted in.

"You guys just don't understand do you?" I asked brushing my hair out of my face as I pulled my pants on.

I had forgotten to put my pajamas on last night and slept in my bikini. After we got everything cleaned up we headed back to our houses. Paul followed me so we could take care of his bloody lip and nose. Daddy flipped out when he saw him.

"What happened last night?" He asked.

"Samuel flippin Uley!" I exclaimed. "He attacked Paul for no reason this morning and managed to ruin my birthday again!"

Arianna came rushing out to greet us as Daddy left to get the first aid kit. She licked my face as tears came splashing down.

"What was Sam doing at your party anyway?" Daddy asked when he came back. "I've told that boy to stay away from you."

"He's Jake's friend and I told Jake he could invite his friends."

I took a cloth with rubbing alcohol on it and began cleaning up Paul's face. He flinched a little at the sting of it but waited patiently until I was done.

"Do you think your parents will want to press charges?" My dad asked him.

Paul shook his head. "No, they don't care really. Just as long as I'm not hurt too bad they'll say no."

Daddy looked disappointed and I giggle.

Again, as always the year didn't seem too bad. I did go out trick-or-treating this year though as a little gothic fairy. Jake was a skeleton and the other's were various things and people. I went to Mommy's for Christmas after making sure Daddy would be ok by himself. He ended up going to Jake's house to spend time with Billy. Mommy's new boyfriend is ok. He plays baseball for the minors. I think he wants to ask Mommy to marry him because he made sure to make me happy like he wanted my approval. New years was pretty cool. Daddy threw a small party with his friends from the police station and Jake and Embry came over along with Jake's sisters and Natasha. School was boring and didn't seem to give me a challenge. Sam pretty much left me alone. The ring he made me stayed in it's box on my dresser. I stared at it often.

**WW: Wow. I'm finished. Hoped it was pretty amazing. SiriulyAddictedtoReading was supposed to beta this for me but I guess that's not gonna because I can't get a hold of her. Also I saw New Moon. Amazing. I still like the books better though….**


	4. Age 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line and maybe some characters that I might randomly throw in here or there. Stephanie Meyers owns all Characters and references to the Twilight Saga.**

**WW: Alright! Third Chapter. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Based off of my one-shot song-fic. This is a Chapter story, how many I have no clue. Bella/Sam pairing**

**LOVE STORY**

_**Chapter 3: Age Twelve**_

_**B.P.O.V.**_

It's pretty late right now. It's close to midnight and it's my twelfth birthday. I didn't have a party or anything because I was tired of Sam always ruining them. I hated it here. Sure I had a lot of friends here but with _him_ around here everything managed to get ruined. Like this past summer when we were celebrating Leah's birthday with a pool party, he was there the entire time antagonizing me with that stupid marriage thing. I swear I don't know who the hell told him that but it's driving me crazy! Oops, there I go cursing again because of him. Everything is his fault. So back to the whole 'no party' thing. I didn't have one because Jake said he was going to come by but I really don't want to deal with him after what happened at Leah's party. He definitely tried to kiss me. Paul beat his face in for it though. Yeah, that's right; Paul and I are still dating although it still isn't serious. We don't actually go out a whole lot because he's always working for his dad as an assistant to earn some spare cash. A couple people stopped by to give me some gifts today but that's about the extent of celebrating that Daddy and I have done. I'm painting right now. It's a picture of my Mommy. I hope she'll like it. Daddy doesn't know because I don't want to see him cry anymore. A knock sounded at my door.

"Yes Daddy?" I called out.

"You should go to bed sweetheart. It's too late to be up," He replied.

Ok Daddy." I was getting up to turn off my light when I heard a tapping on my window. I went over to it only to see that idiot.

"What do you want Sam?" I snarled at him. "Come to ruin another birthday?"

He shrunk back and cringed at my anger. "No, I came to give you this." He tossed me a small box. I caught it with ease before it hit my bedroom floor.

"What makes you think I want it?" I planned on being a real witch to him.

"Just open it, please?" His voice was so sincere that I couldn't turn down his request. Inside the box was a small anklet. I'm assuming again that he made it and it was supposed to match the ring. I couldn't mask the surprise on my face.

"Why do you keep making me things?"

"It's because I know that you'll finally accept the inevitable future and I'm pretty sure you like me," He replied cheekily. That did it, I slammed closed the window and turned my light off. He tapped at my window again but I ignored it. I put the anklet next to the box with the ring in it. "Come on Bella. I know you're in there. Why can't we just talk about it?"

I grew angrier. I opened up the window again. "We can't talk about it because it's never going to freaking happen! I do not like you! Get it through your thick skull you psycho stalker!" I all but yelled at him.

"Bella? Who are you talking to?" My dad's voice floated through the door. I thought about Sam getting thrown in jail but I decided against it.

"No one dad. I haven't said a word." I told him. To Sam I yelled, "Get the hell out of here Samuel Uley before I change my mind and you end up in jail!" I hissed the last part at him.

I closed my window again and plopped myself on to my bed trying to fall into a blissful sleep. I had a crazy dream that night but when I woke up I couldn't remember any of it. Well, I'm twelve, what to do now? School starts tomorrow. Not really too thrilled about that; although I did get to skip a grade because the work for the sixth grade wasn't challenging enough. I got placed into the seventh grade classes. I was now going to be in class with Jared and Natasha. I was a little excited about that. Ok, so enough about that. I decided to go to the beach today. I slid on the bikini that Paul bought me last year, packed a few things and headed on out. No one else was there when I arrived so I laid out a towel and settled on it. I must have drifted off because next thing I knew something warm and wet dragged its way across my face.

"Disgusting!" I shrieked out.

A husky laugh made it out of someone's mouth. I looked up to see a dog's face. "Wait a minute; dogs can't laugh, can they?" I voiced my thoughts aloud. The husky laugh sounded again causing me to look up and blush from embarrassment. It was only Jared and his dog Scott.

"Hey Bella, what's up?"

"Oh, um, nothing really, just relaxing before school starts tomorrow." He nodded his head in agreement. I stood up from my towel and brushed the loose sand from my body. "So how are you and Kim doing?" I asked packing my things up.

"Great. How about you and Paul, you guys doing good?"

"Oh well. I think I'm going to break it off soon. I've been seeing him stare at this one girl. He probably deserves better than me anyway. All I do is pretty much cause him and Uley to get into fights."

"Ah, well, good luck with that one Bells. I'll see you tomorrow." I patted Scott and gave a nod to Jared as I finished getting my things packed and headed back home. I heard a cat call and turned around. It was only Quil being stupid.

"Boys," I muttered opening the front door.

"Surprise!" I fainted right then and there.

"Oh my god Bella, are you ok?" Leah was pulling me into a sitting position as I gained consciousness.

"What happened?"

"I think we scared you." Jake sounded guilty. "I'm sorry Bella."

"So, uh, what is this all about anyway?" I asked standing up.

"A late birthday celebration and before you say anything, I know you said you didn't want a party but I couldn't resist," Leah answered. "Also Sam isn't here. He was busy with something today; I think it was work or something…"

She trailed off and tugged me along to dance as someone popped in a CD to the stereo.

"Bella, Can we talk?" Paul asked coming up to me.

"Sure can. Want to head up to my room?" I asked. He nodded nervously. We made it up there with no one seeing.

"Bella, um, can we just be friends?" He spit out.

I had this look of relief on my face. "God, I thought I was going to have to do it. Is it that girl you've been looking at?" He nodded sheepishly. I hugged him and whispered good luck to him. Leah looked questioning at me when I returned. Pretty soon everyone left and Arriana and I settled down for bed. My alarm went off at six the next morning. I groaned but got up and dressed. I made breakfast for Daddy and I left to the bus stop.

"Morning Bells," Jared and Natasha greeted me.

Jared looked like he was going to fall asleep right then and there.

"Damn it!" We heard in the back ground. Our eyes strayed over to see none other than Sam Uley running to the bus stop while pulling a shirt over his head and dragging his bag behind him. I snickered at the sight but soon found myself staring at his abs. He was pretty well defined. I mentally smacked myself the same time he asked if I saw anything that I liked. I huffed and smacked him across the face. Just to irk me he smirked and sat next to me on the bus. Before he got off at his school he kissed me on the cheek. I fumed but he left before I could smack him again. We arrived at school. A few of the seventh grade boys hit on me but there was a rumor that I was "Sam's girl" going around. I tried to ignore it. When we got on the bus Sam sat next to me again.

"You son of a bitch," I hissed. "Because of what you did every thinks I'm dating you!"

He chuckled and I punched him. I probably hurt my hand more than I hurt him.

From that day on school was a nightmare for me with all the rumors about Sam and me floating around. I stayed home for Christmas this year and Daddy and I went to Jake's for Thanksgiving. Halloween sucked. I really want Samuel Uley to die.

**WW: I'm finished. I hope it didn't suck too badly. I didn't have much inspiration for this chapter. Sorry if I disappointed anyone. SiriulyAddictedtoReading is my Beta. I hope she got everything that I screwed up on. Thank you to her! By the way I did the figuring of the grade by the age I was when I was in that grade.**


	5. Age 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line and maybe some characters that I might randomly throw in here or there. Stephanie Meyers owns all Characters and references to the Twilight Saga.**

**WW: Alright! Fourth Chapter. Enjoy! Oh I skipped age thirteen. I really had no inspiration for it**

**Summary: Based off of my one-shot song-fic. This is a Chapter story, how many I have no clue. Bella/Sam pairing**

**LOVE STORY**

_**Chapter 4: Age Thirteen**_

_**B.P.O.V.**_

Two day's until my fourteenth birthday. I gotta tell you. It's been pretty weird these past couple of weeks. I've been having these crazy dreams about wolves and people. I don't even know how to make sense of it all. So here I am today sitting on the cliffs by myself. I'm thinking about everything but I just can't come up with an answer to it. One person might be able to help me; the only eighteen year old pain in my ass that I know, Sam Uley. He's been plaguing my dreams a lot as of late and it bugs the hell out of me. I stood up and began walking back towards civilization. I was to into thought that I didn't notice a tree root sticking out of the ground and my foot got caught. I braced myself for impact which never happened. I cautiously looked around and found myself face to face with the one person I needed to see; Sam.

"Uh, what the hell are you doing here?" It slipped out of my mouth automatically.

"Is that anyway to thank me?" He asked setting me upright.

"I didn't ask for your help Sam." He chuckled and shook his head.

"What?"

"I know you were coming to see me." I stared at him. He just smiled at me.

"Freak…" His smile just grew wider.

"Look, anyway, why the hell have I been dreaming about you? And don't feign innocence. I know you have something to do with it."

"Why Isabella, thank you for dreaming about me. But to be honest I really have no clue why." His eyes looked sincere. I huffed out of annoyance. "Although, maybe it's because you subconsciously like me."

I let out a growl and punched him. "Ow, what the hell?" My hand hurt like I had just punched a rock. He smirked.

"You punch like a girl." I screamed out of frustration. With my eyes closed he took his chance. I was silenced by a warm pair of lips. It took me a minute to register what was going on. When I finally got it, my lips were moving against his on their own accord. I jerked back and fell on my bottom. I couldn't form a coherent sentence. He just smirked at me again and walked away. I sat on the ground for another twenty minutes before getting up and marching home.

"Hey Sweetheart," Dad greeted me.

"Hi Dad," I grumbled.

"Something happen?"

"I'll tell you two words; Samuel Uley!"

He sighed; he knew the two of us had our on going battle for the past three years. "Don't forget honey, I could always throw him in jail when he turns eighteen."

"I know." I slumped into a chair as Dad set a plate of turkey club sandwiches in front of me. I picked one up and munched silently on it. After I finished my lunch I informed Dad that I was going to Leah's to have some girl time. We gossiped about boys but I didn't tell her what happened between me and Sam. God, just thinking about it makes me want to punch him. When I got back home for the night I showered and headed off to bed with Arriana. I stoked her big head until I fell into a dreamless sleep. I woke up refreshed I told dad that I was heading out to Jake's house after I had finished eating my cereal. I practically ran down the street to Jake's house and went in the door with out knocking. What I found inside I didn't like one bit. Sam was there.

"Jacob, what is he doing here?" I hissed in a low voice.

My nine year old friend looked at me. "He wanted to hang out today so I said sure."

"You knew I was coming over though," I whined.

"Look Bella, just play nice for today, please?" Jake begged. I groaned and reluctantly agreed. Sam smiled at me as I sat down and I hissed at him. He looked bewildered for a minute until a look of remembrance appeared on his face. He had a big shit eating grin on his face. Jake looked oblivious as he went to make some popcorn for our movie. Sam took one look at me and grinned.

"You better not be thinking about yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?" Jake asked coming back into the room.

"Nothing happened," I replied quickly. He looked at Sam.

"Oh, you know. I annoyed the hell out of her as usual," Sam told him with a smirk. Jake shrugged and walked back into the kitchen to finish up making snacks. "You know you enjoyed it Bella. I could tell by the way you kissed me back."

"You don't know anything Sam," I replied quietly.

I didn't feel like arguing anymore so I let my anger dissipate. He looked at me, surprised by my quiet answer. However before her could ask me anything Jake walked in with a huge bowl of popcorn and some sodas. I popped some random movie into the DVD player and sat next to Jake on the floor. I couldn't help but think about yesterday. Despair hit me as I realized that I had in fact enjoyed kissing Sam.

"Something wrong Bells?" Jake asked.

"Huh, oh no, nothings wrong, I'll be right back though." I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I locked the door and looked at myself in the mirror. "How dare you like kissing Sam Uley." I berated myself.

I stood there just staring at myself until someone knocked on the door.

"Bella, are you ok?" Sam asked me. "You've been in there for about thirty minutes."

I gasped at how long I had been in here. "I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." I splashed some water on my face and opened the door. Sam eyed me critically. "I'm fine!" I snapped at him.

"Sorry for being concerned."

"Ugh, whatever," I muttered walking out into Jake's living room. "I think I'm going home now Jake. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, Bye!" He yelled after me.

I went to bed early that night and was plagued with dreams of wolves and Sam and Jake and even Quil and Paul. I tossed and turned and woke up in the weirdest positions. One time I was folded in half lying on my head. That was weird and the last time I woke up at 3:00 AM I was trying to make sense of my dreams. A black wolf was always prominent. I fell back asleep with out any dreams and woke up again at 10:00 AM.

"Happy Birthday Bella; I can't believe that you're fourteen," Dad told me when I arrived to the kitchen.

He was making something. What I couldn't tell and part of me didn't want to know. I grabbed a glass of milk and a granola bar. It was pretty warm out today which of course was unusual, but I was glad since I was having another beach party. This time absolutely parent free. It was one of the last few days of summer. School would start in a week or so. I don't remember. I spent most of the day lounging around the house. Leah cam over around 4:00 PM and we spent the next two hours getting ready for the party. I know Paul and Embry were at the beach setting everything up. Once we were all "dolled" up we headed out to the beach were the fire was already roaring and the music blasting. We had a special permit for the noise so no one would get arrested if the cops were called. Leah and I immediately headed over to Jake and Embry. Embry kissed me on the cheek and wished me a happy birthday. I smiled and stripped off my shirt to reveal my blue bikini top. He wolf whistled at me and I giggled. Boys had started noticing me recently as I was filling out nicely. I was a little above average for a fourteen year old in the chest area. I smiled and headed off to make my rounds. I somehow ended up dancing with Sam Uley of all people. It was fairly pleasant for once. We didn't say anything and just fell into a rhythm. Leah shot me a look and I shrugged. Maybe I had been all wrong about Sam. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. I mean I didn't like him or anything but I might be able to see a future friendship with him. When it was time for gifts I received a few clothing items and a couple other things that were cheap and store bought but I received a pair of earrings from Sam. They matched the necklace, ring, and anklet. I gave him a small peck on his cheek and he was grinning for the rest of the night. Leah had gotten me some pair of shorts that I had wanted. They were daisy dukes.

After my party had passed the rest of the year flew by. I was beginning to admit that I might like Sam more than I thought. I found myself staring at him or just daydreaming about him. He threw a Halloween party where his parents provided alcohol. Dad didn't know but I went a little overboard and Sam had beaten the shit out of some guy who tried to take advantage of me. I vaguely remember sobbing into his arms that night and thanking him profusely. Christmas was kind of weird. Mom and Phil came here. I'm pretty sure it made Dad uncomfortable. Dad had recently started dating again. There was a receptionist at the police station who had asked him to a New Year's party. I assured him that I would be fine and go to the party Jake's dad was throwing. I ended up kissing Sam at midnight. I admit it. I'm totally in love with Samuel Uley. He may be like four years older than me but I don't care anymore. Of course I didn't tell him because that would make him a smug bastard.

**WW: I'm finished. I hope it didn't suck too badly. I didn't have much inspiration for this chapter. Sorry if I disappointed anyone. SiriulyAddictedtoReading is my Beta. I hope she got everything that I screwed up on. Thank you to her! So she already did like two thirds of the chapter but I figured since I finished and it's been a while that I'd just post it without her finishing it so if there are any mistakes blame me. Also flames with be used to keep me warm this lovely holiday season. And since this is the only chapter I'll do before Christmas Happy Holidays guys. Hope your holiday season is joyful.**


	6. Age 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line and maybe some characters that I might randomly throw in here or there. Stephanie Meyers owns all Characters and references to the Twilight Saga.**

**WW: Alright, so I just noticed that I forgot to change the chapter title for chapter four because it's supposed to say **_**Chapter 4: Age Fourteen**_** and it says **_**Chapter 4: Age Thirteen. **_**Sorry about that guys. Also if you read my one-shot you should notice that I accidently wrote that Sam was eighteen when she was fifteen instead of nineteen.**

**Summary: Based off of my one-shot song-fic. This is a Chapter story, how many I have no clue. Bella/Sam pairing**

**LOVE STORY**

_**Chapter 5: Age Fifteen**_

_**B.P.O.V.**_

So here I am on my fifteenth birthday sitting on a rock at the beach waiting for Sam Uley to come get me. Yeah, that's right. I am willingly letting Sam take me out to dinner for my birthday. In fact, we're dating now. Of course my dad doesn't know because he would flip out. I fibbed and told him that I was going out to meet up with a couple of my friends. I'm not sure why I'm letting Sam take me out or why I'm even still dating him though. I mean, he did ignore me for about a month. I had no freakin clue as to why either. At any rate I saw Sam's car slow to a stop in the parking lot about ten feet from where I was and I made my way to it. I slid into the passenger side and he kissed my cheek.

"Miss me Baby?" He asked cheekily.

"You ignored me for a month, you didn't even text me!"

"Look I'll explain that ok?" I huffed but sat in silence. He pulled off to the side of the road. I was confused for a minute. "Bella, we need to talk." He turned towards me slowly.

I felt my heart drop into my stomach, the only time someone uses those words is for a break up. "You…you're bre…breaking up with me?" I choked out.

"Oh god no Bells, I love you so much! But I'm afraid you won't believe me when I tell you why I've been gone for a month." He gave me a chaste kiss in the lips and took a deep breath.

"Spit it out already Sam." The suspense was killing me.

"Ok here goes nothing," He muttered. "Bella, you know the legends about how Quileute's are supposedly descendants of wolves?"

"Yeah, so; what does that have to do with you ignoring me for a month?"

"Bella, I changed into a wolf."

I began laughing. "Oh that's rich Sam. I almost believed you for a minute. Seriously though, I want my explanation, now!"

"I am Serious Bella. Do you want me to prove it?" I stopped laughing and just kind of stared at him slack jawed. He grumbled and drove off taking us to a dirt rode. He stopped the car and got out and ushered me out as well. "Now turn around and wait until I whine to turn around ok?"

"Why do I have to turn around?" I complained.

"Just do it for me, please?" He kissed me softly.

"Fine," I huffed while turning around. A couple seconds later I heard a soft whining coming from behind me so I turned around expecting to see Sam but what I saw was a big black wolf.

"OH, HOLY SHIT!" I screamed bloody murder. "Sam!!! Where are you!?!? Oh god, I'm going to be eaten!!!!" I scrambled backwards only to fall on my butt as the wolf trotted towards me. All I could think about was that Sam left me with the, this man eating creature. I covered my face with my hands and began freaking out even more. All of a sudden I felt something warm and wet dragging across my hands. I opened my fingers and peeked out at the huge wolf in front of me. "Oh God, oh God, oh God." I repeated those words like a mantra.

The huge wolf in front of me barked out a laugh and I stopped talking as my eyes widened. I looked into its eyes and suddenly I knew that it wouldn't hurt me. "Oh god, my boyfriend is a werewolf."

My voice was rather calm for finding out that my boyfriend now turned into a giant ball of fur at will. Was I in shock? Hell I don't know, but I do happen to know that the tugging sensation in my heart is back and this time it's stronger. I was even more in love with this man, er wolf standing in front of me. He motioned his head as if asking me to climb on his back. I did so hesitantly thinking of all the things that could go wrong. I gripped the fur on his neck and squeezed my eyes shut. I could feel the wind whipping around me as I relaxed but didn't open my eyes. He slowed to a stop and nudged my right knee with his huge head. I opened my eyes and gasped at the sight before us. I slid off to get a better look. There were candles everywhere, a picnic that was set up and the meadow we were in had some kind of small stream running through it.

"Happy 15th birthday Baby," Sam hugged me from behind. I turned around and kissed him. He smiled into our kiss and pulled away. "Bella, Honey, there's one other thing I have to talk to you about. You remember the legends of my tribe right?"

I nodded. The legends had fascinated me as a child and I had collected books on it and researched it over the computer. "Do you remember the part about imprinting?"

I nodded but felt a frown grace my features. He imprinted on someone. I couldn't bear the thought of some other girl getting to be with my Sam. I was willing the tears away and turned my face away from him. "Silly girl," he chuckled at me. He lifted my face up and kissed me.

"I imprinted on you," He said as he pulled away.

Tears spilled out as one thought came to mind. "Sam, my Dad will kill you if he finds out!!!!"

"Don't worry Sweetie," He whispered hugging me.

"Run away with me Sam!"

He chuckled lightly and I did too because we both know that we can't leave.

"I would if I wasn't the only wolf for right now. The Tribe Elders say that more will be joining me soon." A few days later after I learned everything Jared and Paul both transformed. They weren't in school for a couple weeks after that. Everyone called their little threesome a gang. It was pretty funny. Sam punched some guy because he tried calling me their whore. Jake transformed maybe a month later. He told me what was going on. He told me things that Sam didn't. Like how they were battling rogue vampires. I did freak out when I went to Sam's and saw him bleeding from a shoulder wound. But I watched it heal and close up right before my very eyes. I was always worried that he wouldn't com home.

**WW: I'm finished. I hope it didn't suck too badly. SiriulyAddictedtoReading is my Beta. I hope she got everything that I screwed up on. Thank you to her! Sorry it's kinda on the short side you guys. I'm super busy and just didn't want to keep you amazing readers waiting any longer.**


	7. Ages 16 & 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line and maybe some characters that I might randomly throw in here or there. Stephanie Meyers owns all Characters and references to the Twilight Saga.**

**WW: Woohoo Chapter 6. So I'm combining Ages 16 and 17 in this chapter. I'll state when it changes. It's probably going to be a short update since not a whole lot will go on.**

**Summary: Based off of my one-shot song-fic. This is a Chapter story. Bella/Sam pairing**

**LOVE STORY**

_**Chapter 6: Age Sixteen**_

_**B.P.O.V.**_

So being sixteen wasn't so great. It sucked actually. Dad wouldn't let me get my driver's license because he was just being a dick. In fact we had gotten into it yesterday on my birthday. Hey Dad; thanks for ruining that one day of the year that it's supposed to be all about me! So Sam hasn't been around lately. He hasn't been to his house recently either. I don't know where he is at all. I don't know whether to be pissed or concerned. All I know is that there was this constant dull ache in my chest.

Well I was currently walking through the halls of La Push High. Everyone whispered things when they saw me. I sometimes heard snippets of it. They were rumors of why Sam left me. Well he didn't really leave me per say; he just up and walked out of my life. Yeah jerk, thanks for ruining my life. Thought you loved me but I guess not. Ugh, I will never understand guys as long as I live. Finally the last bell rang signaling the end of the day. I was excited; Jake was going to take me to the movies this weekend since we didn't get to celebrate my birthday. As I walked outside I heard even more whispers flying around. I ignored them and continued walking towards the buses. I was intently staring at my shoes and wasn't really watching where I was going. All of a sudden I hit something hard and warm. There was a deep rumbling laugh as arms caught me.

"Hey Bells, miss me?"

I looked up to see Sam. "Sam! Oh, I missed you so much! Where have you been?" He laughed again at my excitement. I didn't wait for a response I just kissed him square on the lips. He returned the kiss and when we needed to breath he pulled me in for a gentle yet loving hug.

"I was out up at the Makah Reservation, the Elder's ordered me to and they said I couldn't tell a soul."

"God, you should have heard all the rumors flying around Sam. They were making up some crazy ones about why you left me."

"Tell me one of them."

"Ok, well Aileen said that you left me because I was bad a sex and you found someone way better."

He laughed at that. "She's always been jealous of you." We made our way to his motorcycle. As usual he stopped two blocks away from my house like the bus would normally have done. He waited for me to get off but I didn't.

"Drop me off in front of my house Sam. I…I don't care if my Dad sees us together."

He turned his head around to look at me. "Are you sure Bella?"

"Yes, Sam. He'll have to get used to it anyway because the only way I'll ever leave you is if I'm dead and even that won't stop me." He grinned at me and took off to my house. When we got there I gave him a long, slow, loving kiss and said goodbye to him. I prepared myself for the yelling match that was going to happen when I got inside. It didn't happen. I saw Dad standing at the window looking sad.

"Daddy is everything ok?" I asked nervously.

He turned to look at me. "I knew I was going to lose you to him. There was no way around it baby girl. I could tell he loved you from the very beginning when I found him looking at you when we first moved here."

"Is that why you forbade him talking to me or even being near me?" He nodded and I hugged him. "Oh Dad, I wish I could explain it but, he makes me really happy even though we didn't get along at first. I'm happy that you finally accept that."

"Why don't we go out to dinner tonight? You can invite Sam along." I grinned and told him ok. Sam was nervous about it at first but Dad ended up taking us to this cute Chinese restaurant in Port Angeles and he calmed down. Dad was real nice to him and everything. It was kind of weird after him being threatened by my dad all the time. The rest of the year went smooth. Sam returned to school and we all hung out, me, him, Jared, Paul, Jake, and Embry. Embry changed a week before my birthday. Jake had taken care of his training and everything. Embry still wasn't allowed in school for a couple more days and he didn't mind at all.

_**Age Seventeen**_

So today is my seventeenth birthday. Sam didn't come around today, at all. Not even a phone call or a text. I couldn't believe it. No one could tell me anything about it. Not even Jake or Jared who were the closest to him. I was pretty much devastated. A month or so had passed. There was still no word from Sam and I could feel my heart breaking into pieces, literally. There was a constant dull ache residing in my chest. I grew angrier as the days passed into two months after my turning seventeen. I was beginning to think that he wasn't even serious about the whole "imprinting" thing. He probably lied just to make me feel wanted. Well, at any rate I hate him. I gasped at the sudden overwhelming pain that hit me as I thought that. I curled into a little ball in the clearing that I was currently residing in. Jake had warned me that it wasn't safe in the woods without him or another wolf. I didn't really care. Besides, my little clearing wasn't that far into the woods but I did know that if danger were to find me I wouldn't get away in time.

"BELLA!" I heard someone yelling my name.

I perked up, it was Sam's voice. "Sam!?" He found me instantly and he rained kissed over my face mending the ache in my chest instantly. I started to cry. "Oh Sam, I thought you didn't love me anymore!"

"How could you ever think that Isabella?" He asked me. "I do love you so much. You are my whole world. I talked to your dad."

I pulled away alarmed. "He didn't hurt you did he?" I know Dad had finally accepted him but that didn't mean that he liked him. He laughed at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan." He got down on one knee. "Marry me please?"

It took my brain a few minutes to register what just happened.

"Do you mean it Sam?" He nodded his head. "OH YES!!!!!! YES YES YES!" I screamed tackling him to the ground and kissing him.

**WW: Thank you so much to SiriouslyAddictedtoReading for putting up with my sporadic updates and to all my readers and reviewers. Thanks so much for sticking with me. Wow guys. There only one chapters left. Can you believe it? I'm skipping age eighteen because there is flat out nothing and age nineteen will be the wedding. There might be an epilogue but I doubt it. Oh and um, on all the chapters SiriouslyAddictedtoReading has beta'd for me I've definitely spelled her name wrong and for that I apologize.**


	8. Age 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line and maybe some characters that I might randomly throw in here or there. Stephanie Meyers owns all Characters and references to the Twilight Saga.**

**WW: Awww. Last chapter. This is so sad but exciting at the same time.**

**Summary: Based off of my one-shot song-fic. This is a Chapter story. Bella/Sam pairing**

**WW: So I have something to bitch about:**

**Its complete bullshit that they are "asking"(more like forcing) authors to pull their stories just because some whiny little bitch didn't read any of the warnings or anything in it. Hello, M for Mature obviously means that it got adult content in it most likely. So thank you to all those whiny little bitches for fucking everything up. If you don't like the content in that story you shouldn't fucking be reading it. If it "offends" you so damn much you shouldn't even be reading the "M" rated stories because 9 times out of 10 they have the same damn content! Even some of the "T" rated stories have slight sexual content but nothing that goes into detail. (Or shouldn't). So here's my message to you whiny little bitches; GO TO HELL AND FUCK YOURSELF! DON'T RUIN OUR FUN BECAUSE YOU CAN'T STAND IT! SO STOP BEING A WHINY LITTLE BITCH AND GROW SOME BRAINS!**

**Thank you guys for going through that**

**If any of you care about what's going on and want a NC-17 rating added to the category list got to this address and sign the petition that Shortbritches85 has started. Just leave a Review stating that you agree that what's happening is wrong and that you want something done about it.**

**hxxp://www (dot) fanfiction (dot)net/s/5734048/1/Petition**

**Change the xx to tt and the (dot) to an actual period.**

**LOVE STORY**

_**Chapter 7: Age Nineteen**_

_**B.P.O.V.**_

It was three months after my nineteenth birthday and Sam and I were working on wedding plans. Suddenly I looked up at him. "Hey, Sam?" I asked shyly.

"What is it baby?" He asked putting down the samples for the invites.

"Um, I know I never asked you but, where were you for those two months?" I didn't look at him.

"What two months?" He asked.

"What two months you ask?" I snarled at him. "What do you mean what two months? I'm talking about those you months you just up and disappeared without telling anyone!"

"Oh, those two months," He said like I hadn't just yelled at him. "I was busy ok?"

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because I was doing some business for the elders."

"That doesn't explain why you can't tell me!"

"Look just don't worry about it Baby," He said going back to looking at the invite samples.

"Damn it! If you don't tell me I'm not marrying you Sam!" I stood up and was getting ready to walk off.

He pulled me down into his lap. "Look I was just taking care of some business up north. Another tribe had some Vampire problems and they needed help training their new wolves. Satisfied?" I nodded my head and rested it in the crook of his neck. **(AN: Thank you too Love100008 for giving me that idea. I did tweak it a little from what was initially given to me)** "So you'll still marry me?" He asked.

"Of course," I answered pulling my head away from his neck. I kissed him. He smiled into our kiss and I started giggling. He pulled away and I feel back onto the floor laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing about woman?" He asked me.

"I'm sorry, you smiled during our kiss and it felt funny," I choked out in between laughs.

He sighed and shook his head in amusement. We decided to retire for the night. I had moved in with him about three months ago but I didn't share a bedroom with him. I told him that I wanted to wait. I fixed breakfast for us when I woke up the next morning and got back to work on the wedding plans. We just needed to pick the DJ for the reception and send out the invites. I chose the invite pattern of gold Script writing on cream colored paper. I began looking through the list of DJs when I felt Sam's presence beside me. I showed him the invite pattern and then pointed out the three DJs I had narrowed it down to.

"I like this one. He played at Embry's tenth birthday, remember?" Sam said pointed to one.

"Yeah, I remember now. John Haggard it is." Sam called him up and booked him for February 23rd. That's the day we had chosen. We only a little over 2 months left.

Those two months flew by and Emily, Leah and I were sitting in the bridal room of the church. The Hair and make-up artists were at work. When they were done with me my pale skin had a tan glow about it and my hair was swept up into a French twist with wisps of it surrounding my face. Emily and Leah's hair was curled and pined up with two curls framing either side or their face. We wiggled ourselves into our dresses, careful not to mess up our hair or to get make-up on our gowns. Emily and Leah's gowns were made of velvet and strapless. They were a deep royal blue color. My gown was pristine white and was held up by two thin straps on my shoulders. I had chosen to forgo the train and a simple veil decorated my head. Pretty soon we stood in front of the door leading to the alter. Leah stood with Embry and Emily stood next to Paul. My dad took my arm when it was our turn to walk down the aisle. I took a deep breath, smiled and began taking the steps we had practiced last night. Amazingly I had managed to make it down the aisle without tripping. Sam smiled brightly at me after my dad had given me away. The tribal elder that was performing the marriage ceremony began. I didn't understand some of what he was saying as he spoke it in Quileute. Other parts he spoke in English. After Sam and I had said our vows the elder pronounced us married and the reception began in the meeting room of the church. Leah caught my bouquet and Seth caught the garter that Sam shot.

"I'd like to make a toast to the bride and groom!" Jake shouted, quieting everyone down. He rose up his glass of grape juice (since he wasn't old enough to drink), and everyone rose up their glass of either wine or juice as well.

"May you guys always be happy and may life treat you well. You'll always be family to us." Everyone cheered and drank. I snuck a glance at Sam who shrugged. That was the stupidest speech I had ever heard but I would never tell that to Jake. After the reception Sam and I left on our honeymoon. It wasn't very far. We were staying in Seattle just incase an emergency arose that the wolves needed Sam's help with. I began my new life as Bella Uley and hoped that it would stay that way until the end of time.

**WW: Thank you so much to SiriouslyAddictedtoReading for putting up with my sporadic updates and to all my readers and reviewers. Thanks so much for sticking with me. Wow guys. Again guys. Thank you so much for sticking with me. I have decided against an epilogue. I have no inspiration for one. You guys have been amazing. Oh and um, on all the chapters SiriuslyAddictedtoReading has beta'd for me.**


End file.
